


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Pacific Rim au [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang-Centric, Established Tobae, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Medic Youngbae, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Minor Injuries, Minor Kang Daesung/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Mom Friend Youngbae, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Work In Progress, Worried Youngbae, Youngbae is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Dong Youngbae | Taeyang
Series: Pacific Rim au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757353
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**2:14 PM**

"Worried about Seunghyun-hyung again?"

Youngbae just sighed and looked at Daesung,who was looking at him sympathetically."How can I _not_ worry about him Daesung-ah?"He asked,but continued talking before Daesung could reply.

"He's out there risking his life for humanity on a almost _daily_ basis."He felt Daesung pat him on the shoulder,which calmed him down slightly."How can I _not_ worry about my _own boyfriend_?"


End file.
